Obsesiones
by poeftme
Summary: Hijikata tenía bien aprendidos algunos hábitos de Kagura. Y quizá, más de uno resultaría siendo su favorito


**Obsesiones**

 _Hijikagu_

Hijikata tenía una (no tan) pequeña obsesión por ciertas cosas de Kagura. Porque, hombre, con tres años de relación -y varios intentos de asesinato de Sougo en el medio- la conocía bien, bastante. De pies a cabeza se atrevería a decir. La chiquilla tragona, gritona, y con más aires de masculinidad que otra cosa habían evolucionado.

Aun con el prejuicio moral que le representaría decir lo que quiere decir lo va a hacer: Kagura siempre fue una persona atrayente, incluso siendo la tragona-gritona que antes era. Aunque no el sentido sexual, que no quiere que le corten las pelotas, suficiente tuvo con los intentos de el jefe, el padre y el hermano de ésta cuando quiso formalizar.

Kagura tenía pequeñas acciones que podrías entrever siendo lo suficientemente observador. Esas eran las a que al vice comandante del Shinsengumi le gustaban -quizá demasiado-, esas eran sus pequeñas obsesiones. Incluso superaban su obsesión por la mayonesa y el cigarrillo, pero que no oiga Sougo que quizás y se la quiere robar para hacerlo sufrir -aunque se la quería robar desde antes pero el pobre hombre no lo ve, que ha fumado y consumido mayonesa más que una persona normal y el cerebro más que atrofiado lo debe tener-.

Existían veces en las que estaba sensible -quizás por la regla, le había dicho Sougo, pero tan tonto para bromear con eso todavía no es-, y esas veces le proponía ver películas de romance frustrado, creía Hijikata que era para llorar teniendo una excusa creíble. Él sospechaba que quizás la muerte de su madre aún le pesaba, y que aunque su hermano y su padre estén en buenos términos, todavía el fantasma del pasado vacío de cuando era una niña aparecía de vez en cuando. Lo que hacía a este hecho especial para él era que Kagura creía que no se daba cuenta, que lo tenía bien oculto, pero no era así; le llevo sus buenas tardes observándola darse cuenta de ello. Kagura no quería mostrarse débil, aunque eso a Hijikata le importe menos que las cosas dulces, temiendo quizá algún juicio de parte de alguien. Con ello notó que era más frágil de lo que se mostraba, y a él le gustaba verla así -no porque disfrute de su dolor, que sí convive con Sougo pero sádico no es ni de cerca-, porque era ella sin una de esas tantas -y tontas- máscaras que se ponía quién sabe por qué.

Otras veces era amable, pero no vaya a ser cosa que estemos abusando de nuestra suerte tomándola muy a la ligera siendo así (quizá tramaba algo y por eso era tan buena). Esas veces eran pocas y casi, casi, que Hijikata no las reconocía todas y cada una de las veces. Las que más nota -quizá porque se trata de algo que tiene muy en cuenta siempre- es cuando él se queda sin mayonesa -por culpa de alguien que no hace falta mencionar, que todos sabemos de quién trata-, y ella le compra uno o dos, quizá tres potes más. Ella le dice que le habían quedado unos por ahí, que los escondió para casos como estos, pero él no recuerda nunca haberlos guardado -para eso mejor se los come todos-, y de casualidad una vez le preguntó a la señora de la tienda en la que la compra que si la vió por ahí alguna vez y ella le dijo que sí que pasó por ahí y le dijo que no abra la boca pero como él era tan buen cliente le confió el secreto.

Kagura algunas veces (muy pocas, o quizá muchas otras más pero no las nota que el cerebro se le hizo mierda de tanta mayonesa pero no quiere indagar mucho más sobre eso porque ella seguro le cortaría las bolas) es celosa. Cuando alguna mujer lo saluda ella frunce el ceño ligeramente -muy ligero que no va a dejarse al descubierto, es la reina de Kabuki no por nada-, otras veces si es que es una mujer muy linda -aunque a él le de igual- y él la saluda de vuelta no le habla por un tiempo. Hijikata no es un romanticón de primera ni un sonso enamorado, pero que le cele le gusta porque Kagura es la que la mayoría de las veces le da celos a él (muchas veces intencionalmente), porque la chiquilla -no tan chiquilla ya- es hermosa, si no lo va a saber él que la ve en todas sus facetas, y tiene curvas aquí y allá, cosa que atrae a -como le dice él, en secreto- pirañas que lo pasan de largo a él (incluso si están agarrados de las manos) para decirle una y mil cosas propias del vocabulario del jefe de la chica. Esto le molesta pero no lo dice, cuando está trabajando (y por supuesto Kagura no está con él, sino en la Yorozuya) y ve a las pirañas busca cualquier pretexto para darles una multa de bastante dinero (no se siente mal, porque Kagura no está equivocada y en verdad sí son ladrones de impuestos después de todo, además tanto que la piropean lo mínimo que deberían hacer es alimentarla que él ya se queda sin nada, cada vez que por fin le pagan, gracias a ella).

Kagura también es cariñosa, cualquiera creería que no lo es tanto o que lo oculta más que los celos y la amabilidad, pero no, por el contrario, lo demuestra bastante. Cuando llega del trabajo cansado (más en verano, aguantar el calor, a Kondo, Yamazaki y Sougo en verdad no ayuda) ella le espera sentada en el sofá del living viendo algún programa (al que no le presta atención, ella en realidad le está esperando a él y nada más), le recibe y le sonríe, le prepara ropa para que tome un baño y lo espera, otra vez. Cuando sale del baño le llama para que se siente con ella, le pregunta sobre su día, se ríe de las cosas que le hace Sougo (del todo amable no es que sino Hijikata temería por su vida, es Kagura después de todo) y le invita a recostarse en su regazo y le acaricia hasta que él se duerme. No hablan de eso porque el vice comandante demoníaco no quedaría bien ante el mundo si se sabe eso y Kagura no quiere aguantar burlas de Gintoki, ni mucho menos que su hermano y padre quieran matar otra vez a su novio. Lo dejan estar como algo solamente suyo, un momento más íntimo que el sexo, que les compete sólo a ellos dos y a nadie más.  
Y Hijikata no puede decir más porque Kagura puede enterarse y matarlo por decirle a medio mundo cosas que no debería saber ni siquiera él.


End file.
